Hunter
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: Time have changed in Townsville and so have the RRB & PPG. The boys, now hired assassins, must kill anyone assigned and the Puffs are next. What will happen as time changes the world more? Review/Poll/PM or whateve.. T for later on in the story, JIC!


Hunter… RRB X PPG… Based on a movie and a dream.. By Dark Angel 91398.. (I really like this idea for some reason.)

Butch: Ok, explain the title.

Me: No time! Say the disclaimer!

Brick: Um, why are you freaking out?

Me: *Holds knife* Say the damn disclaimer or else I'll forget what I thought.

Boomer: Got it..

RRB: Dark Angel doesn't own Beanie Babies, Angry Birds, the Peanuts, or us. She does own her words though..

Prologue: Blood Lust.. (My POV sorta ^Hope ya get hooked* )

Darkness had fallen already as three shadows passed through the dead quiet streets of the city. No one was around, not even the night patrol of the city. The shadows each wore black clothes and a voice altering device.

"My god, I swear if you don't stop doing that." the commanding shadow snarled, glaring at the shadow next to him. "Calm down, you freaking spaz. I'm just polishing my machete." the vicious one snapped, holding a bloodstained saber. "Can you guys be quiet? People want to sleep." the quiet one sighed.

The other two glared at the shyest, kinder shadow and he gulped uneasily. Every time he said something out of line, one of them would hit him. Sure enough, the shy one ducked just in time as the fierce one's fist swung past him.

"You've gone soft again." the leader snarled. "I have not!" the quiet one protested. "Have too." the fierce one growled, bouncing around on one foot then the other. "I'm just wishing we wouldn't have to wake people up and hide." the bashful one sighed.

"Boomer, shut up." the red one snapped, taking off his voicing device. "Well, sorry, Brick." Boomer frowned shyly, his device off. "Butch is right, you have gone soft." Brick snorted. "Yeah, I'm right!" Butch yelled fiercely, his device already broken.

The three boys turned down a dark alley and a short, squat figure grinned at them from inside a trench coat. Coal black fur ran down the stranger's arms and the boys grinned, handing the stranger a dripping bag.

"Another success?" the stranger laughed in disbelief. "Yeah. Why are you surprised?" Brick snapped. "Soon, you three will be able to finally assassinate them!" the stranger laughed darkly. "No duh, Mojo. No fucking duh." Boomer sighed.

"So, when's our next mission? Tonight? Right now? WHEN!" Butch smirked evilly, his bouncing around worsening with thoughts of weapons and destruction, blood and death.

"I'm not sure. You know the organization will call you." Mojo replied, his eyes watching the boys carefully as they talked and argued. Boomer looked at his father and frowned before watching his brothers fight.

"_Did I really give life to these three boys? My boys, once so independent for work, now working with an organization to carefully assassinate people? What has happened, what had changed, my once strong and dangerously independent Rowdyruff Boys?_" Mojo wondered in awe.

The boys Mojo had created had, indeed, changed. Gone were the days of being independent and considering everyone else below their standard. Gone were the days of cooties and a fear of girls.

Instead, the Rowdyruff Boys were hired by a society to eliminate certain people who dare challenge the group. The boys had seemed to depend on the group more and more, even considering anyone like the group or themselves such as their counterparts, The Powerpunk Girls, on their level. The boys no longer feared imaginary cooties and had developed a womanizing status.

Mojo, still the same, had watched as his sons grew up. Him had changed their hair and with their new spiky haircuts, had seemed to change their personalities as well as relationships, perspectives, and other things.

Butch was still violent, though these days he seemed to crave blood fall more and more, which worried the monkey. Brick was still the leader, controlling his brothers. Boomer was still, somewhat, the sweet little boy Mojo had spent more time with than the other two as time passed.

"_I wonder.._" Mojo thought, "_If the Powerpuff Girls have changed. No. I've seen them quite recently, still the same it seems. Despite time changing, the Girls are still the same though they seemed to have added a new member."_

"Bye, Pops." the Ruffs said, flying away. "Bye, Dad. See you soon.." Boomer muttered, lingering to give his father a hug. "Be careful, boys." Mojo whispered under his breath. "Be very, very careful." Mojo watched his sons' streaks of blood red, forest green, and ocean blue disappear into the starry sky.

Meanwhile, in the distance, three very familiar girls were still awake with a friend of theirs…

"Angel, we shouldn't be out!" the redhead hissed, her rose pink eyes worried. Her large red bow covered an eye and she lazily pushed it back into place on top of hair that glowed like embers in pale light.

"Oh, calm down, Blossom. I'm only on the roof." the brunette laughed, her rainbow eyes gleaming. Her long deep red-brown hair looked black and she held a telescope in her hand.

"What if Dad wakes up?" the quiet blonde whispered worriedly, her sky blue eyes watching everything. Sunshine gold pigtails swirled in the air as a breeze stirred up and the girl gently grabbed her pigtails.

"Dad will understand, Bubbles." a black-haired girl replied lazily. Her short, raven black hair shimmered a light purple in the pale light and the curls on the ends brushed into her cheeks, bangs covering an emerald eye.

"Yes, because he'll totally understand why we're on the roof, Buttercup!" Blossom muttered, watching her sisters and friend climb onto the rooftop. "We'll be fine! We all have super powers!" Buttercup said, her emerald eyes widening as she glanced up at the starry sky.

The moon was shining its milky moonlight magic on the four girls as they watched the stars above them. Buttercup and Bubbles watched in awe as a silver shooter raced past the other golden stars in the sky. Blossom sighed, took the telescope from Angel, and hid a smile as she spotted a planet through the tool.

The girls were basically the same as they had been as kids. Teen years had changed them a bit, but still all was well for them as nothing drastically changed.

The Powerpuff Girls were still popular and were beautiful, often described as perfect by everyone. True, there was never a flaw in the girls' skin, hair, or body. They were smart, though Buttercup and Bubbles did occasionally got a B. But even they hid a secret. Every night, they were haunted by their sworn enemies.

A flaw in their dreams. It affected nothing of their life or anything. Still, the girls were uneasy about the dream. Was it a message, a secret warning? Who truly knew?

Blossom yawned and noticed Buttercup had fallen asleep because of Angel's yawning. Bubbles was drifting in and out of sleep, looking much like a little kid. Blossom shook her head and felt sleep drain her energy.

The redhead leader yawned and laid down beside her sisters and friend. She sleepily covered them with blankets and quickly got up, grabbing pillows, before making sure everything was ok like it should be under a true leader's watch.

Everyone was asleep with a pillow or two and blanket. The girls were out like a light and the trees above the roof protected them from too-harsh winds and sunlight, should they be out that late.

The girls slept peacefully and dreamed, unaware that they were the Rowdyruff Boys' next targets and that it was they who the boys so desperately wanted.

The boys passed overhead unknowingly and Boomer stopped to look down at the figures sleeping on the rooftop. His heart jolted before he shook. It was too early for them to kill their targets without being assigned.

Bubbles turned in her sleep and Boomer scowled, pretending it was just a coincidence. It wasn't really her, it was just dumb luck…

Boomer continued on his way as he and his brothers followed down their dark path.

Me: What pairings should this be?

Buttercup: I hate Butch.

Blossom: Nothing with me and Brick.

Brick and Butch: They know they want us. *Winks at respective counterpart*

Blossom and Buttercup: *Pretend to gag, then leave room*

Bubbles: I don't care. I want food.. *Leaves*

Me: Thanks.. Leave me with them then!

PPG: Welcome!

RRB: Review/Poll/PM and get.. Hot Chocolate with whipped cream, sprinkles, and marshmallows!

Boomer: It's sweet like me :D

Brick: It's hot like me ;)

Butch: It's.. DAMN IT! I DON'T HAVE A LINE!

Buttercup: Add fruit and it's fruity like you!

Butch: It's tasty like me and you know it! That's why you want it! :D

Me: I regret nothing.. 0.o Nothing at all..

Buttercup: I regret not killing Butch.

~Peace, peeps! Tell me: How's the prologue, what you think of it, should I continue, stuff like that! (RRB: Your story will suck.. Me: SHUT UP! Butch: And you're starting your originals again? Me: No, continuing. :D Brick: That includes any story posted when she still sucked. Oh wait. SHE STILL DOES! Boomer: I'd say something, but then I'd feel bad. Me: Thanks, Boomer.) So, PM/Review/Poll! PEACEZ ACROSS THE UNIVERSE!~

(P.S. Sorry it's short. I'm experimenting again.)


End file.
